


salam dari aku

by Nasharanaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, cuman ini yang ada di otak saya, hasil randoman /yha, saya gak tahu apa ini, tsukiyachi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halo. Aku harap kita bisa cepat bertemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salam dari aku

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! by Haruichi Furudate  
> Kamu by Nasharanaa  
> Warning : typo(s), OOC, saya gak tahu apa ini, etc

Halo. Semoga ketika kamu membaca ini, kamu masih mengingatku.

Menurutku, kamu hanyalah laki-laki biasa. Manusia biasa. Sama seperti kita.

Tapi, di mataku, kamu tiba-tiba saja menjadi laki-laki luar biasa yang pernah aku kenal—karena kamu membuatku jatuh cinta, dan membuatku tahu apa itu ‘cinta’.

Kamu berkacamata. Kamu tinggi. Kedua kaki dan tanganmu panjang. Kamu tampan. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Banyak yang bilang, bahwa sifatmu itu jelek. Bahkan, Hinata juga mengakuinya.

Pertama kali, kupikir kamu ini adalah orang yang jahat—tapi sebenarnya, kamu ini orang yang hangat.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya; _mengapa?_

Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta? Terlebih lagi, aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah kupikirkan. Karena aku tahu, seburuk apa pun dirimu, sebaik apa pun dirimu—aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

Mengapa aku berkata begitu?

Hei, jangan tanyakan itu padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berkata seperti itu.

Oh, ya. Aku harap, sifatku ini tidak mengganggumu, ya— _walaupun aku tahu kalau sifatku ini sangat mengganggumu._

Ah, dan satu hal lagi—aku tidak bisa menulis panjang-panjang. Tanganku sakit, entah kenapa.

Salam dari aku. Aku berharap kita bisa cepat bertemu.

 

**| e n d |**

**Author's Note:**

> halo. saya baru di sini btw. ini hasil random. jadi jangan heran kalau isinya gak jelas gini yha hwhwhwhwhw /ditabok. dan oh ya. maaf jikalau ini OOC sekali :'(( karena coretsayabelumnontonhq!!s2coret. tapi, siapa pun kamu, terimakasih karena sudah baca ini! :)))


End file.
